Semenjana
by Marching Mark
Summary: Mungkin bahagia bisa sederhana, bisa seadanya. [NCT; #Mark #Haechan #MarkHyuck #MarkChan]


Mendung merenggang seiring dengan pudarnya rinai hujan. Jingga kemerahan yang teduh menyorot dari celah-celah langit, mengubah genangan-genangan suram menjadi kolam-kolam keemasan. Mereka yang menepi mulai kembali ke jalan, menyatu lagi membentuk kerumunan. Dalam sekejap, dunia kembali berputar dengan ketukan cepat, secepat hentak sol sepatu para pejalan kaki di trotoar.

Kami adalah anomali. Dua entitas yang masih betah berdiam diri sambil menyeruput kuah mi instan di pelataran minimarket, menolak ikut dengan dunia yang kembali tancap gas. Biarlah, biarlah kami begini sampai sore berakhir. Biarlah, biarlah aku menikmati ketukan yang kubuat sendiri di dalam dada, ketukan yang hanya terjadi saat dunia pergi meninggalkan aku dan Donghyuck berdua saja.

"Minum! Minum! Tolong, minumku!" Donghyuck meracau karena pedas di dalam rongga mulutnya, tangan kanannya bergerak menyodorkan botol air mineral yang masih tersegel kepadaku. Kuterima botol itu, lalu kukembalikan lagi padanya dalam keadaan tanpa tutup. Dia meminumnya dalam teguk-teguk besar tak berjeda, tidak berniat menyisakan setetes pun.

"Minum lagi, Hyuck?"

Donghyuck menggeleng. "Nggak usah, sudah nggak pedas," jawabnya yang tentu saja bohong. Napas Donghyuck masih terengah, sebentar-sebentar dia mendesis menahan pedas. Kurogoh saku baju, lalu saku celana, mengais sisa-sisa yang semoga saja cukup untuk beli minum sebotol lagi. Syukur masih ada dan cukup dibelikan minuman yang lebih manjur untuk menawar pedas ketimbang air mineral.

Aku masuk lagi ke minimarket. Kutukar recehan tadi dengan sebotol _milk tea_ yang belakangan kutahu sangat disukai oleh Donghyuck. Kasir minimarket mengernyit saat menghitung koin-koin yang kubayarkan, mungkin sekali ia diam-diam menghakimi dalam hati. Tapi, siapa peduli? Yang penting aku bayar, bukan mencuri!

...

"Kan aku bilang sudah nggak pedas!" Donghyuck menolak _milk tea_ dariku. Tapi, aku tahu, dia sebenarnya mau, terlihat dari binar matanya yang tak pernah bisa bohong itu. "Kamu sendiri malah belum minum, Mark!"

"Aku nggak minum nggak apa-apa." Kalau Donghyuck bisa menolak _milk tea_ , aku bisa menolak menyerah memberinya _milk tea_. "Ini, nggak usah sok-sokan, aku tahu ini minuman favoritmu."

Donghyuck menimbang-nimbang sebelum memberi jawaban, "Oke, tapi buat berdua. Kamu duluan!" Seolah bisa membaca gerak-gerikku yang hendak menolak lagi, Donghyuck memberi penegasan, "Harus mau!"

Kuminum _milk tea_ itu seteguk kecil, tidak lebih. "Sudah. Nih, gantian kamu!"

"Lagi, segitu mana terasa?"

Kuminum seteguk kecil kedua. "Sudah, ya? Aku nggak suka milk tea," tapi bohong. Minuman ini enak sekali. Lain waktu, kalau ada uang lebih, aku bakal beli _milk tea_ untuk diri sendiri.

Donghyuck menyerah, diambilnya botol _milk tea_ dari tanganku. Dia mulai minum pelan-pelan, menikmati setiap tetes yang mengenai permukaan lidahnya. Melihatnya seperti itu, timbul andai-andai yang di luar kemampuanku. Ingin aku membawanya berkencan ke tempat yang lebih layak daripada pelataran minimarket, mentraktirnya makanan dan minuman yang lebih enak daripada mi instan dan minuman ringan botolan. Andai uangku banyak, aku akan membawanya berkencan ke _coffee shop_ yang ada _live music_ -nya, mentraktirnya kue-kue cantik dan _milk tea_ segar buatan barista.

"Mark, kamu nangis?" _Benarkah? Benarkah aku menangis?_ Mungkin aku memang menangis, lapis kaca-kaca mulai mengaburkan pandanganku. Kedua tangan Donghyuck menangkup pipiku, lagi-lagi dia bertanya, "Mark, kamu nangis?" _Bahkan aku sendiri nggak tahu kalau aku menangis, Hyuck._

Aku tidak sanggup berkata-kata, tapi anehnya, aku cukup punya tenaga untuk memeluk Donghyuck. Di bawah naungan jingga kemerahan yang perlahan berubah ungu, kami berpelukan sambil terisak-isak, mengabaikan tatapan multitafsir dari orang-orang di sekitar.

"Maaf, Hyuck." Aku berkata pelan, kupastikan yang dengar hanya kami berdua, "Aku pacar paling payah. Aku nggak bisa membahagiakanmu."

Donghyuck beringsut melepaskan diri dari pelukanku. Kalau sekarang dia ingin lari, aku akan berbesar hati. _Lari, Hyuck! Cari orang lain yang lebih pantas jadi pacarmu!_ Tapi, Donghyuck tidak lari, dia malah tertawa kencang sekali.

"Kamu nggak payah, cuma keterlaluan naif saja." Kedua tangannya menyentuh pipiku, kali ini tidak menangkup, tapi mencubit gemas. "Sudah berapa tahun, sih, kita pacaran? Dua? Tiga? Sudah lama sekali dan aku nggak pernah mempermasalahkan apapun tentang hubungan kita." Bibir Donghyuck menyapa telingaku dengan bisikan paling merdu yang pernah kudengar, "Itu artinya aku bahagia."

...

"Masih mau nangis lagi?" Secepat itu Donghyuck berubah dari sosok manis menjadi sosok penuh kelakar. Dia bangkit pertama, lalu mengulurkan tangan untuk membantuku berdiri, "Ayo pulang! Orang kayak kita nggak boleh kelamaan malas!"

Kuterima uluran tangannya, lalu ikut bangkit juga. Kami beranjak dari pelataran minimarket, membaur dengan para pejalan kaki di trotoar, dan menyusul dunia yang telah lebih dulu tancap gas.

"Jangan anggap kebahagiaan hanya soal uang, Mark." Kami berjalan bergandengan, sesekali kami melompat karena genangan air tak kunjung kering. "Memang, sih, aku bakal sangat senang kalau punya uang banyak, tapi kalau nyatanya nggak begitu, masa aku mau nelangsa terus?"

Di depan bangunan panti asuhan usang tempat Donghyuck tinggal selama delapan belas tahun hidupnya, kami berhenti. Biasanya, Donghyuck akan langsung masuk setelah bilang _sampai jumpa_ dan melambaikan tangan. Tapi, kali ini tidak biasa. Donghyuck memelukku, lebih erat daripada pelukan-pelukan sebelumnya. "Kita selalu punya cara untuk bahagia, biarpun sederhana, seadanya. Daah, Mark!" Belum sempat aku berkata-kata, Donghyuck sudah menghilang di balik pintu.

Mungkin Donghyuck ada benarnya. Mungkin bahagia bisa sederhana, bisa seadanya. Jika uang memang setidakterjangkau itu, orang-orang seperti aku dan Donghyuck sangat mungkin masih bisa berbahagia, biarpun sederhana, biarpun seadanya.

Sekarang, tinggal aku seorang diri, berjalan pulang di bawah naungan malam yang masih muda. Sampai di flat bobrok yang kusebut rumah nanti, aku mau langsung tidur, tidak pakai mandi. Besok, aku harus bangun pagi-pagi, mengerjakan apa saja yang bisa dikerjakan agar—setidaknya—aku punya uang. Untuk beli _milk tea_? Untuk bayar sewa flat? Untuk menambah tabungan yang bakal kupakai masuk kuliah?

Barangkali Donghyuck ada benarnya lagi. Barangkali orang-orang seperti kami tidak boleh kelamaan malas. Karena sekalipun bahagia bisa sederhana, bisa seadanya, hari esok nyata adanya. Mengharap hari esok lebih baik, lebih nyaman, tidak ada salahnya, kan? Mungkin dengan banyak-banyak berusaha, aku bisa membawa Donghyuck kencan ke tempat yang lebih mewah daripada minimarket, membawa Donghyuck ke kehidupan yang lebih baik daripada kehidupan yang ia jalani selama ini. Yah, siapa tahu?


End file.
